Team Up at SXSW
by Hot Rod1
Summary: Station 126 responds to a fire at South by Southwest and get some help from a couple of visitors from out west.


Team Up at SXSW

Fandoms: 9-1-1 and 9-1-1: Lone Star

Summary: Station 126 responds to a fire at South by Southwest and get some help from a couple of visitors from out west.

Disclaimer: I did not create any of the characters, with the exception of a couple, in this story. They are the property of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Tim Minear, 20th Century Fox Television and the Fox Television Network. Also South by Southwest is the property of SXSW, LLC. Any infringements are unintentional.

Station 126 had its usual late morning activity as the team meandered around the house to help break the doldrums. TK and Paul were finishing up their workout, while Owen and Michelle were having a conversation and Judd, Marjan and Mateo were playing a game of Darts.

"That's game." Mateo said after his last throw landed in the bullseye.

Judd fumed at being beaten again by Mateo. "This game sucks." He said. "Can't we play just the regular game where we try to hit the bullseye?"

"That is so boring." Mateo said as he removed the darts from the board. "This game here is a game of skill."

"Why don't you watch one of those hundreds of sports channel." Marjan said. "They usually have Darts on this time of the day. Maybe you could learn something."

"Everybody knows that they only put Darts on to fill some timeslots, because then the few fans of this so-called sport will bitch and moan to the station."

"I guess your solution to this is more football, huh."

"What's wrong with that?" Judd shrugged. "Although i wish they show more rodeos. You never get enough of some good ole bull riding."

Marjan and Mateo laughed at Judd's comment and were about to start a new game before Owen called the team to attention.

"Just got an alert from headquarters about South by Southwest." Owen said. "We ought to be a little vigiliant than usual during this time with the visitors here in town."

"Judd, you been through this before." Paul said. "What do we have to look out for?"

"Usually a bunch of out of town hipsters getting into all sort of accidents while high." Judd said.

"I'm guessing you got some crazy stories." Marjan said.

"You best believe i got plenty of stories."

The conversation was immediately interrupted by an alert about a fire and a collapsed lighting rig near one of the outdoor stages.

"Here's your first South by Southwest call, Cap." Judd said as he and the rest of the team got in the trucks and headed out to the fire.

The team slowed down as they approached the scene, which was highlighted by a wrecked lighting rig and a growing fire from a propane tank.

"TK, Mateo, get the extinguishers." Owen said after quickly surveying the scene. "Judd, Paul, go see if there's anyone trapped in the rigging."

"Copy that, Cap." Judd said as he and Paul rushed over to the collapsed lighting rig.

TK, Marjan and some of the other firefighters battled to control the fire to keep it from going near the collapsed rigging, while Judd and Paul looked around for anyone that could be trapped inside for a few minutes before they heard a voice from inside.

"I need some help." A woman called out.

"We'll be in there." Paul yelled. "Don't move."

Judd immediately went to work with the Jaws of Life to clear opening, while Paul moved as much of the rigging as possible out of the way. After a few minutes, they saw the woman's head peeking out from the wrecked rigging.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked.

"I think my ankle is broken." The woman replied. "Please hurry up."

"We're almost there." Judd said. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"We're doing the best we can, Elizabeth." Paul said as he slowly removed more of the rigging. "We need you to remain calm. Can you do that for us?"

Elizabeth replied with a tearfully nod. As Judd and Paul tried to get an opening to get Elizabeth out of the wreckage, they saw another challenge, which was some nearby rigging on the verge of falling down on top of Elizabeth.

"Dammit, that thing is about fall down." Judd said.

"I don't know how much more we can move without it collapsing on top of us." Paul said.

As Judd and Paul were contemplating their next move, a couple of guys slowly approached them.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Judd asked as he stopped the strangers from going any further.

"We could help you out here." The guy with the light beard said. "You don't have much time."

"We appreciate the help, but this could-"

The guy with the light beard immediately pulled out his wallet as the rigging was creaking.

"L.A. Fire Department." The guy said. "He's also L.A. FD, we work at the same house."

Judd took a quick look at the badge, which had Edmundo Diaz, Los Angeles Fire Department on it. "Okay, Diaz, you and your friend can help out."

Paul stared at the rigging for a minute before a brainstorm came up. "I got an idea."

"What is it?" Judd asked.

"We need to use some of the rigging to help balance out the set over there to keep it from falling down."

"Sort of like an Erector set?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah." Paul replied.

"Okay, Eddie, you go help Paul over there." Judd said. "Your buddy here can help me get Elizabeth out of there."

The four men parted ways to go about their separate tasks.

"I hope this is gonna work." Buck said as he and Judd watched Paul and Eddie trying to balance the loose rigging.

"I got a lot of faith in Paul." Judd said. "He has a sixth sense about these things."

After a couple of minutes, Eddie and Paul got the loose rigging balanced enough to give Judd and Buck enough to time remove the collapsed rigging to get to Elizabeth, which they were able to do after a few minutes.

"Thank you so much." Elizabeth tearfully said as Judd carried her to the paramedic van where Michelle and Marjan.

"It's our pleasure, Ma'am." Judd replied. "Is there anyone else in there?"

"My dad is still in there. His name is Bobby Joe."

"I got someone in here!" Buck yelled.

"We'll get him out of there." Judd said as he rushed back over to the collapsed rigging.

Buck slowly maneuvered around in the open space before seeing the barely conscious Bobby Joe trapped underneath the rigging. Judd made his way over and saw that the man's legs were trapped underneath the rigging. Then just as Judd and Buck were about to go to work to free the man, the rigging started creaking and moving.

"I don't think that this is gonna hold up." Eddie said.

"Forget about that!" Judd yelled. "Come over and help us get this guy out."

Eddie and Paul immediately rushed over to help Buck and Judd.

"Please help me." Bobby Joe faintly said.

"We're gonna get you outta here, partner." Judd said to reassure the man. "Hang in there."

Eddie, Paul and Judd slowly lifted up the heavy rigging, while Buck stayed with the man and waited on the trio.

"We're almost there." Paul grunted as he, Eddie and Judd made one last effort that lifted the heavy rigging enough to allow Buck to drag the man out of it. However the momentum from the lifting caused the loose rigging to be on the verge of falling down on them.

"Oh no, it's about to fall." Paul as he, Eddie and Judd put down the heavy rigging and rushed out of the scene.

The trio got a few feet away to safety. However Eddie immediately turned around after not seeing Buck. "Where is Buck?" He asked while looking around the scene.

Suddenly the loose rigging collapsed to where the trio were to an almost thunderous sound. Everyone's hearts quicken as there was no sign of Buck and the older man, none more so than Eddie's.

"Buck!" Eddie yelled. "Buck, where are the hell are you?"

"I'm right here." Buck yelled back as he slowly made his way out of the smoke from the nearby fire and the collapse that surrounded the wreckage while dragging Bobby Joe along with him. "I need some help."

"We got him." Michelle said as she and Marjan rushed to Buck, who handed them the injured man.

Buck breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on a bench just as Eddie ran over to him while a crowd of people applauded him.

"You alright, Buddy?" Eddie asked as he kneeled next to Buck.

"I'm good." An exhausted Buck replied.

Eddie gave Buck a smack on the shoulder just as Judd and Paul came over.

"Y'all did really good work here." Judd said.

"Yeah, i don't think that we would've gotten them out without your help." Paul said. "We really appreciate your help."

"Just doing our parts to help our brothers." Eddie said as he shook Paul's hand.

"How are they doing?" Buck asked.

"Elizabeth's ankle is broken and both of her dad's legs are broken." Judd replied. "Other than than, they're alright."

Buck felt a huge sense of relief after hearing the news from Judd and immediately went over to see Elizabeth and her father before they were sent to the hospital.

"Thank you so much." Bobby Joe said as he slowly shook hands with Buck before being put in the ambulance.

As Buck watched the ambulance drive away, he felt a sense of relief and fulfillment after saving Elizabeth and Billy Joe's lives.

"Buck!" A familar young voice called out.

Buck immediately turned around and saw Christopher, who was surrounded by Eddie, Judd and Paul, waving at him. He jogged over to join the group.

"Hey, Buddy." Buck said as he kneeled down in front of Christopher.

"I got you guys on video." Christopher said as he showed Buck the video he took on his phone.

"That's really good, Chris." Buck said, impressed by the video.

"I like this part when you came out with that man."

Buck was stunned by the visual of him emerging out of the smoke carrying Billy Joe. "That's pretty far out."

"You looked really cool, like a superhero in the movies."

"Look like we got ourselves a future director here." Judd said'

"You better post it online." Buck said as he playfully ruffled Christopher's hair._

Owen walked around the scene, surveying the damage from the fire and the collapsed lighting rigg. TK walked over from the smokey scene.

"The fire is completely out." TK said.

"Good job." Owen said while giving TK a smack on the shoulder. "Where is Judd and Paul?"

"Over there, Cap." Mateo said while pointing over to the area where Judd and Paul were."

Owen and TK immediately walked over toward Judd and Paul, who were talking with Eddie, Buck and Christopher while drinking some water.

"Hey, good work there." Owen said as he got a bottle of water from a generous vender.

"We got some help these from fellas here." Judd said.

"Courtesy of the Los Angeles Fire Department." Paul said.

"L.A., huh." Owen said.

"Sorry if we were in the way, Captain." Eddie said as he was shaking hands with Owen. "My name is Eddie Diaz by the way."

"Evan Buckley, Captain." Buck said. "But everyone calls me Buck."

"Nice to meet you, Eddie, Buck." Owen said. "No need to apologize fellas. I always appreciate help from brother firefighters. This is my son, TK."

Owen took a brief look at the scene while Buck and Eddie were shaking hands with TK.

"How did you guys come up with the rescue plan?' Owen asked.

"It was all Paul, Cap." Eddie replied.

"I should've known that it was him. Excellent work once again."

"Thanks, Cap." A flattered Paul said.

"Does he do that all of the time?" Buck inquired on the side with TK.

"That's his thing." TK replied. "It comes naturally to him."

"I wish i had that."

"Who doesn't."

"And who's this little guy?" Owen said as he kneeled down in front of Christopher.

"My name is Christopher, sir." Christopher replied as he shook hands with Owen.

"Nice to meet you, Christopher. I'm Captain Strand. You must be really proud of your dad."

"Yes sir. He and Buck are real life superheroes except without the powers, but they're still cool and so are you guys."

Everyone laughed at Christopher's comment, which lightened the mood even more. After a brief chat, the Austin firefighters got ready to go back to work.

"Listen, if you're still staying around, how about you guys come over to the station later on." Owen said.

"We don't want to inconvenient you." Eddie said.

"No, you're our guest and we would love to hang with you."

Eddie looked over at Buck, who nodded his approval, and then at Christopher. "You wanna go hang out at their station?"

"Sure, Dad." Christopher happily replied.

The Austin firefighters gave their L.A. compatriots and Christopher information on the station's location before saying goodbye and parting ways.

To be continued...


End file.
